Professor Song
by fishxcustard
Summary: Irene/River AU. Teacher student relationship. Will be a proper M soon enough. I have a massive crush on one of my teachers so that's where my inspiration came from.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay everyone. Today we will be studying about post-excavation analysis. The first process is cleaning the artifact…" Irene's focus drifted, she never seemed to be able to concentrate in this class. It wasn't her fault, I mean honestly, how did anyone ever get any work done with Professor Song in the room? Her professor was absolutely _stunning_. Her body was deliciously curvaceous, with a head of magnificent curls sitting a top it all and the most enthralling eyes she had ever happened across. She often found herself engaged in the most thrilling fantasizes.

Mapping every inch of her glorious skin. Crushing her lips to her. Holding her down as she writhed and begged for more, entirely at her mercy. Bending her professor over her desk as she came in her mouth, screaming her name. Watching as her eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure, her hair wild and her skin slick with sweat. Tasting her juices, hot and wet and oh so sweet. She had been toying with the idea of a riding crop for quite some time now, oh how she would love for her professor to be her first subject-

"Irene! I always seem to have to struggle to catch your attention! I can't really be that boring can I?" She couldn't possibly be imagining the way her voice purred when she spoke to Irene. It was positively _delightful_…

"Far from it, professor. I'm just rather distracted at the moment. Sorry, what was the question?"

"What is the study of Zooarchaeology? Now if you would please attempt to pay more attention to me than whatever thoughts are whizzing around in that head of yours, I would be ever so grateful." Oh she truly had no freaking idea…

"Animal remains found at excavation sites. Will do so, professor."

"Yes, as Irene said Zooarchaeology is indeed the study of Animal remains…" The remainder of the lesson passed without incident, or interaction between Irene and her professor. Irene sought to change that. She stayed back, fiddling with various things on her desk as she packed up as slowly as possible. Soon she was the only student that remained. Only in Professor Song's class would she be willing to stay back.

"Professor, I was wondering if you might be able to tutor me privately for the remainder of the semester. I'm kinda worried about my grades…" Irene clutched her books to her chest hopefully. Maybe she would say yes because she could see just how incredibly desperate Irene was.

"Irene, darling," (the endearment sent shivers of pleasure down her spine) "Your grades are fine. In any case, I don't either one of us _really _wants to spend that much time on work." Her professor refused gently.

"But I really want to make sure I do well! It wouldn't have to be long, just half an hour a week. It would make somuch of a difference. I'll pay you and everything. Please, professor?" Irene crossed the fingers of the hand that was crushed between her books and her chest. Her professor hesitated, before replying:

"We'll give it a try, I guess. Just for a few weeks see how it goes. Is Wednesday okay? I basically do nothing but watch TV and be useless on Wednesday evenings anyways. And no way are you paying me for this. That's ridiculous."

"Perfect! Can I have your number? So you can text me your address and what time and stuff? I've got to go to class now." Irene was just about trembling with excitement.

"Yeah sure." Phone numbers were exchanged hurriedly.

Irene couldn't stop grinning throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>AN I KNOW I'm not that fantastic a writer, and I would LOVE some constructive criticism. I'll try to update soon, but I write REALLY slow so I'll do the best I can. Please review if you can be bothered to xx


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe this is happening.

I'm so excited. Eeeek!

I'd turned up at my professor's house at 7.00 sharp, and asked for the toilet almost immediately. I'd wanted a few minutes to clam myself down. Well, it was unlikely that these few minutes alone would do me any good. It was impossible to slow the racing of my heart and the sweat dampening my palms knowing that Professor River freaking Song was under the same roof as me. Oh god she couldn't be more than a few meters away from me _right_ _now. _I hope she can't hear what I'm thinking right now. I'm sure my thoughts are rather loud at the moment. I flushed and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I checked myself out in the mirror. I suppose I looked a bit… over excited, but at least my hair was agreeing with me.

I left the bathroom and headed to the lounge room to find my professor sitting at the couch. She appeared to be utterly lost in thought and didn't notice that I'd entered the room.

"Shall we begin, professor?" I asked quietly, trying not to startle her. I failed. She jumped in her seat, head snapping up to meet my eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she recovered her words.

"Ah yeah, sure." She looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't continue. I proceeded to get my books out of my bag and I fell onto the couch lightly next to her. We went over all I'd learnt in the last few lessons. Of course I'd had no real trouble with the work, which allowed me to focus more on the gorgeous woman next to me.

I was hyper aware of every move she made. When she shifted in her seat causing her shoulder to brush against mine. When she leaned over me to get a worksheet on the other side of the table. When she ruffled my hair in delight because I got something right. Every little touch seemed to have a colossal effect on me. It was probably getting to the point where it was unhealthy how much she affected me. She was going to start invading my dreams soon I'd bet. I looked forward to it.

"So I'll seeya tomorrow." I slung my bag across my shoulder as I made my way towards the door.

"Uh… yeah bye… I…" She bit her lip, clearly hesitating about continuing.

"Yeah? Honestly, professor you may as well say it and get it over with." I encouraged in a gentle tone.

"Well, I was thinking and…maybe this isn't such a good idea after all? I teach over a hundred students Irene, and though thirty minutes a week mightn't seem like much, I just realized it is an awful lot of time to be spending on one student. I feels so unfair, and I'm sure they'd think the same too, if they found out. I don't want to be one of those teachers who pick 'favourites'. I don't mean to disadvantage or favour any of my students! It's unfair and ridiculous and I-" Irene cut her off. Her professor was getting really worked up about this. She was so frantic at the end her words were practically running together.

"Professor-"

"River, please."

"River. You are not in any way disadvantaging your other students. It's not like you're giving me giving me the answers for our next exam or anything, hell you didn't even teach me anything new! We just went over what we've covered. That's hardly a crime. You are a _fantastic_ teacher. Just," (I put my hands on her shoulders comfortingly) "Relax honey, you're not doing _anything_ wrong." She pulled me in for a hug. My arms snaked around her waist, hands rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"I do freak out a little, don't I?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Nope. Just being the incredibly caring and awesome teacher that you are."

"Aw, darling, you are so sweet." She sighed. I could feel her lips curling into a smile against my collarbone. I grinned in response, holding her tighter to my chest.

Today Irene learned that not only was River incredibly sexy and witty, she was absolutely lovely and one of the most thoughtful, clever people she had ever met. Oh, this woman was truly amazing.

Still, she hadn't expected to get onto first name basis with her in one night…score.


End file.
